


Jealous

by johnlocked_221B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bisexual Sirius Black, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Remus Lupin, Getting Together, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Mutual Pining, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sexual Tension, definite sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlocked_221B/pseuds/johnlocked_221B
Summary: Remus had been in love with Sirius for the best part of three years. In fact, it was his dorm-mate that made him realise that he was gay in the first place!- and there was no way he was telling the other boy this fact.But looking into Sirius's eyes, Remus wanted nothing more than to lean over and close the gap between them, pulling them into a kiss he'd waited for since third year. Being in love with your best friend is pure torture.Rated M for smut at the end





	

A piece of paper hitting Remus's head took his attention away from his book that he was reading, by the fireside. He closed his eyes for a second, knowing who was flicking him with paper, before another one hit him square on the ear.

"Sirius." He warned in a low voice, wanting to turn back to the world inside his book, but was dragged out again by another piece of paper hitting his head. He sighed. "What is it, Sirius?" He turned to face his best friend, and saw him looking directly. As soon as he met his eyes, he knew he was done for, because Sirius was using his puppy eyes. Considering the boy spent half his time as a dog, he had gotten very good at the art of persuading Remus to do anything for him, and the manipulative dog knew it. The one thing he didn't know, however, was that it wasn't just the puppy eyes that got his friend.

Remus had been in love with Sirius for the best part of three years. In fact, it was his dorm-mate that made him realise that he was gay in the first place!- and there was no way he was telling the other boy this fact. But looking into Sirius's eyes, Remus wanted nothing more than to lean over and close the gap between them, pulling them into a kiss he'd waited for since third year. Being in love with your best friend is pure torture.

"Moooony," Sirius called, drawing out the 'oo'. Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm bored Mooney!"

"Well, I'm quite happy sitting here reading, Sirius." Remus returned. "Why not bother James and Peter?"

"Oh, come of it Moony, you know I don't love those two in the same way I love you," Sirius flirted, and Remus willed his cheeks not to go too red. It was small things like this that Sirius said daily that made it particularly torturous to be around his crush. Sirius constantly flirted with him, making rude comments and jokes that got Remus flustered, and he always struggled to reply to them. Usually he would flirt back, but sometimes Sirius said something so genuine sounding that Remus had no response to it.

"I'd be disappointed if you did, dear, but I for one have got something as interesting- my book!" Remus joked.

"You wound me, Moons! Choosing a book over your loving partner, how could you?" Sirius proclaimed, putting his hand on his heart in mock outrage. A few people in the common room, which luckily didn't include James and Peter, looked over at the loud cry, and promptly turned away again when they saw who it was. Most of the year had gotten used to the boys constant flirting, and Remus was sure half of them thought they were actually dating. As if everything couldn't get more painful for him, Remus thought.

"Don't you have any homework to do?" Remus asked him. "That isn't really a question, Sirius, I know you do."

Sirius frowned in thought, before grinning widely. "Nope! Well, I do, but none for tomorrow, so it's fine!"

Remus rolled his eyes again. There was nothing he could do to get any of his friends to do homework, regardless of how much they had. At this point, the common room portrait opened quickly, and a laughing James Potter entered the common room, followed by Peter Pettigrew. Spotting their friends, they made their way towards them, sitting down in the two empty chairs around the table, leaving Sirius still standing behind Remus's chair.

"What's up, gays?" James grinned. "Oh, sorry, meant guys!"

"Shut up!" Remus said, despite smiling back at him.

"Not much," Sirius replied, moodily. "Seeing as Moony here won't entertain me."

"I'm perfectly fine reading my book!" Remus countered, finding himself rolling his eyes once again. If nothing else, an eye roll would often be a good counter to Sirius's flirting.

"Well, I'll get rid of that distraction then!" Sirius countered, before reaching across Remus from where he was standing, grabbing the book, and putting it on the table next to him. And before he knew it, Remus had Sirius sitting on his left leg instead, arm lazily round the back of his neck, with his body leaning into Remus. It wasn't even uncomfortable, like you'd imagine, but they both felt perfectly content with the arrangement.

James raised an eyebrow from across the room, smirking. Catching his expression, Remus blushed, and sank slightly lower into the chair, ending up with his head leaning on Sirius's shoulder.

"Smooth." Peter muttered, catching on to what was happening at last. Sirius chuckled, and oh God, Remus felt him shaking against him, coupled with his low laugh, and the werewolf smiled widely. He could get used to this, he thought wistfully, knowing full well this could never be anything but a joke to Sirius.

"Well, there was no chair for me to sit on." Sirius retorted. Remus's face fell slightly, as it was conformation that he was only ever a last option to Sirius.

"What about the one over there? That one was close enough to move over here!" James protested, a knowing smirk on his lips. Remus refused to look at him.

"That's true, Prongs, but if I sat on that one, I wouldn't be able to keep Remus's attention on me."

"Plus, I get to keep his arse on me!" Remus added, giving in and taking the bait at last. Sirius grinned a toothy grin, as Peter made a gagging noise from across the table.

"I always knew you wanted my arse, Remus!" He cried gleefully, accidentally shifting slightly, which caused Remus to blush once again. It was only seven o'clock in the evening- how was he going to survive until night time?

 

Luckily, for everybody's sanity, the next day was a Friday, and the sixth years only had a few lessons that day. All of them had Defence Against the Dark Arts, followed by double potions in the morning. Most of them had finished lessons by then, but Remus being the nerd he was had a muggle studies lesson in the afternoon. The morning rattled on, slowly, with an eventful potions lesson not helping (Sirius and James had somehow managed to blow up their cauldron whilst making a  _Draught of Peace,_ which they all found to be quite ironic).

Remus felt a stab of jealousy run through him when he parted from his friends, and watched them walk away with Sirius's arm around James's shoulders. Trying to not let it faze him, he continued on towards his Muggle Studies class, where he arrived a few minutes before it began. Smiling, he went and sat in his place, next to his friend Lily Evans. Other than Sirius, he would probably say he was closer to Lily than any of his other friends, as they had automatically clicked when they were put next to each other in Transfiguration, in their first year. They had a lot in common, and she was the only person outside of the Marauders (and Snape) who knew about him being a werewolf.

"Remus! How are you?” Lily asked him, smiling as they both turned to each other. They were waiting for their teacher to arrive, which was unusual as Professor Quirrel was a very practical man, who hated being late. Not that the students were complaining.

“I’m ok,” Remus replied, getting out his quills and books. “Glad it’s soon gonna be the weekend.”

“Me too,” She agreed, looking as tired as Remus felt. “I envy your friends- for having no lessons I mean, I don’t envy anybody who has to be around Potter 24/7.” Remus laughed. He felt sorry for his friend, as everybody knew he’d had a crush on Lily for the whole time that he had been at Hogwarts, and Lily was nothing but repulsed by him.

“Yeah, I envy them too” He thought back to them walking off from class, and Sirius’s arm being around James’s shoulder, and his mind darkened. He was definitely envious.

“What’s up? You look annoyed.” Lily asked him, the laughter gone from her voice in an instant.

“Nothing’s up.” Remus replied, stubbornly, and made an exasperated noise at seeing Lily’s raised eyebrow

“That looks to me like a face of jealousy.” She smirked, and Remus rolled his eyes.

“Look, I’m not in love with my best friend, ok?” He told her aggressively, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

“Who said I was gonna say that, Remus? Sounds like you have somebody on your mind!” She teased, as she saw her friend get even more flustered. Lily liked to annoy Remus, as he was always so precise about everything he did that it was endearing to see him flustered and searching for words to say. Sometimes she would sit in on the Marauder’s conversations just to smirk at Remus as Sirius blatantly flirted with him, turning the other’s cheeks bright red.

“How many times do I have to tell you Lily, just because Sirius was born with a flirty, obscene nature, it doesn’t mean that we are some star-crossed lovers for you to obsess over!” He hissed, setting out his books and quill so that they were perfectly aligned, a nervous habit he had in which he felt he needed to fiddle with something. It didn’t matter that they already were in perfect position on his desk.

“So you keep saying,” Lily replied. “I don’t understand why you deny it, Remus, as it’s pretty obvious- at least to me. I was the first person you came out to, when you had your sexuality crisis in third year.”

“I know, Lils, I trust you more than practically everybody. And you’re the only person who I told!” He countered.

“And when you say practically, you mean other than Sirius?” She knowingly asked him, and Remus sighed and looked towards the front of the class, where Professor Quirrell had finally arrived.

“Right, today we will be looking at Chapter 8 of your textbook, the hows and whys of muggle radio electronics. Please turn and read the first page for the next few minutes.” He ordered, and they turned in silence to their work.

 

It seemed that Lily was not satisfied with her earlier conversation, as whilst the four of them were enjoying their dinner of roast beef, she decided to make an appearance and join them to eat, sitting down next to James and smiling at them all. James went rigid, and mouthed ‘did I do something?’ to Sirius and Remus across the table. Sirius smirked and shrugged, turning back to his food instead.

“Enjoying dinner, guys?” She asked sweetly enough, ignoring the confused and annoyed glances Remus was shooting her. The other three grunted in agreement, James venturing to tell her his opinion, before offering her one of the dishes with beef on to add to her empty plate. She smiled, thanked him, leaving him smiling crookedly in happiness.

“Not hungry, Remus?” She asked, noticing that the other boy wasn’t eating his food, but rather moving it around with his fork. Remus looked at her, before indicating the enchanted ceiling above him, which was showing a clear sky with stars twinkling down, and an almost full, bright mood in the corner. Lily’s eyes widened in realisation. “Oh. Tomorrow night, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Remus sighed, spearing a roast potato with his knife, which he nibbled at and tried to eat. Sirius looked at Lily in slight surprise, and then at Remus, where his eyes stayed on his lips which were trying to eat. Remus didn’t notice the extra pair of eyes on his mouth, but Lily (unsurprisingly) did.

“Frustrating, isn’t he Sirius?” She asked, yet another lazy smirk on her face. Sirius whipped his head towards her, pale face colouring slightly as he didn’t quite grasp what she meant.

“What?” He asked, confused and slightly flustered to have been caught by Moony’s friend, and someone who seemed to not know much about him.

“Him eating, it’s frustrating isn’t it?” She asked again, and realisation dawned on Sirius’s face, as he grunted in agreement. “What did you think I meant?” She laughed in a silly manner, one that only Remus understood to be fake. Judging by James’s smile, he seemed to think it was cute or something.

“Oh, uh, I don’t know really, I wasn’t sure.” Sirius muttered, scratching the back of his head, something he did when he was in an awkward or embarrassing situation. It was something he got from him spending a great deal of his time as a dog, Remus guessed.

“Well, you have to eat enough tonight, Remus, because you’ll need it tomorrow.” She instructed in a motherly tone, shooting Remus a sympathetic smile. The boy couldn’t tell whether this was a genuine smile from her, or one with different intentions hidden behind it. Either way, he shot a weak smile back before taking a bigger bite of the potato.

“We’re gonna be here all night at this rate.” Sirius snickered, looking fondly to the boy on his right. Remus apologised, but smiled more brightly at Sirius. Their eyes caught for a second, before they broke away and looked back down at their meals (Sirius only looking down at a sad, lonely plate).

“You should just feed him yourself, Sirius!” Lily jeered, and Remus somehow managed to choke on the non-existent food he was eating. Lily smirked, Sirius chuckled nervously, and James opened his mouth at her comment.

“So not only are you good looking and have a great mind, but you also joke about the obvious sexual tension between those two?” He asked in amazement. “You get better by the second, Evans!” This broke apart the awkwardness between Remus and Sirius as it was their turn to laugh at two people blushing.

“It is quite difficult to miss, I’d agree.” She said amongst her blush. By the time they’d finished their conversation, Remus had eaten a decent amount and seemed to have somehow found his appetite again.

 

Excusing both him and Lily, Remus dragged his friend across to the other side of the common room, and cast a silencing charm around them, just in case anybody happened to listen in to their conversation. Call him paranoid, but he didn’t want to be overheard.

“What in Merlin’s beard was all of that about?” He demanded of Lily the second they had sat down in two red chairs opposite each other.

“What?” Lily replied back, feigning ignorance.

“You know full well what I mean, Evans!” He muttered, trying to keep his face calm. “You. At dinner. First of all, why were you even there? And secondly, what on earth were you doing, acting like that with Sirius and I? As if I don’t get enough flirting with him by himself, you have to add to it by flirting for him too?” Lily had not stopped once she had nearly made Remus choke. Oh, no. She had kept at it, making small comments throughout the rest of their tea, and leaving the two boys opposite her very flustered and confused.

“Well, seeing as you told me nothing was going on between you two, and that Sirius was just joking around, I thought that it was time I joined in on the joke! I can see why you laugh at it Remus, it is very funny seeing the two of you get so red in the face!” She laughed.

“Oh no, no, no, you are not playing this game Evans. You are not doing this to me.” He told her, voice low and words not so calculated anymore.

“Why not? I’m enjoying the joke, seems quite fun to play the game with you two! Nothing wrong with having a laugh, right?” She raised her eyebrow. Check mate, Remus Lupin.

“No, I’m not doing this Lily. You know you can’t do that.” He told her, almost pleading to her by now.

“I don’t see why not!” She said in a singsong voice.

“Because you and I know full well that I love him!” He told her, his head held in his hands as he sighed loudly. Lily went quiet for a minute.

“You know, that wasn’t actually as satisfying as I thought it would be. I expected you to tell me and then I’d tease you about it for ages, but I kind of just feel a little bit bad for making you say it.”

Remus snorted.

“Is it really this bad though, Rem?” She asked him, lifting his chin up so that she could see him properly. Remus chose this time to look across the room at his friends, and saw Sirius looking directly back at them, a frown on his face. Immediately, they both turned their heads away from each other, each caught staring.

“Yes, Lily, it is. You don’t know what it’s like to be in love with somebody for three whole years, especially when you don’t even know if they’re into boys or not! And Sirius has had so many girlfriends, you know that Lils, and every person feels like a stab in my heart!” He explained, eyes beginning to water as he blinked rapidly. He was not going to cry, no matter how much pain he constantly went through, or how near his next full moon was. Lily knew that he got more irritable and emotional nearer to that time of the month, so she put her hands on his shoulders.

“Look, calm down Remus!” She reasoned, looking at him. “Let’s head outside, yeah? Go for a walk around the castle or something, where we won’t be seen.”

Remus agreed to this, and they stood up to leave. He didn’t see Sirius as he left through the portrait hole, shooting daggers the two of them. James did notice, however.

“What’s up, old dog?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Sirius replied through gritted teeth. James rolled his eyes.

“Oh, get over yourself, they’re friends Sirius!” He sighed, but Sirius was having none of it. Grumpily, he stalked off to the dormitory, saying something about having to write his family a letter, which was an obvious lie, as they all full well knew. Peter made a move to get up and follow him, but James held out a hand to stop him. “Leave him, Wormy, he needs some time to himself.”

It was an hour or so later when Remus returned to the common room, smiling with Lily after having talked with her for a long time about his ‘crisis’. It felt good to finally confide in somebody, and the original shock and annoyance he felt had been replaced with hope and peace. He could deal with this, he knew now. Deciding that it was best to get a good night's sleep as he wouldn’t be getting any the next night, he and Lily parted at the dormitory staircase, and they both walked to their own respective dorms.

When he got there, however, he realised that he was not alone, as Sirius lay by himself on his bed, head on his arms.

“What are you doing up here, Remus?” He asked as he heard the other boy enter, an edge to his tone.

“I’m going to bed, cause I’m not gonna get much sleep tomorrow, so I thought it best to sleep early.” He explained quietly, going to his bed and grabbing his pyjamas. Sirius snorted and sat up in his own bed to look across at Remus.

“Good idea, did Lily come up with that?” He shot back, malice in his mouth as he said the name. Remus frowned.

“No she didn’t.” He told him, trying to stay calm. “I’ve done this most months since I’ve been at Hogwarts, if you’ve been paying attention.”

Sirius ignored him. “What were you and Lily talking about anyway?” He asked.

“Uh, nothing important. Why do you care?” He said, but yet again Sirius chose to ignore him.

“Nothing important? You seemed to be having quite the heartfelt conversation when I looked over at you two.” He accused. Remus frowned, confused as to why Sirius was being so aggressive all of a sudden.

“Staring at my face were you, Black?” He shot back, anger bubbling into his words. Sirius looked hurt by the use of his surname, as even the teachers tended not to use it. It was well known that Sirius didn’t have the greatest of relationships with his family, hence why he hated being reminded of the fact that he was a Black. Remus felt a twinge of regret, but it was immediately ignored by his annoyance at the boy he loved.

“I bet you were talking to her about all your secrets, weren’t you? Like how you’ve told her that you’re a werewolf,” He spat, making the word ‘werewolf’ sound like an obscenity. Remus flinched back, but Sirius wasn’t finished. “How do you even know to trust her? Do you just go round telling every muggle-born that you’re part animal?”

Remus snapped. He strode across to the other boy, who was by now standing only a bed away from him, and grabbed his collar. Despite being lankier and less muscular than Sirius, Remus was a good deal taller than him, and possibly stronger with rage and extra strength due to the full moon nearly being here. He pushed him directly against the wall behind him, leaning over him with dark eyes. Sirius stuck out his chest to try to keep his ground, but Moony was pushing him against the wall, his fingers dangerously close to his neck. If the two were in a different mood the situation would be completely different, but the tension between them was enough to fuel each of their’s anger.

“Lily being muggle born does not change ANYTHING” Remus growled, punctuating his words with a sharp shake of Sirius’s shirt collar. “Just as much as me being a werewolf shouldn’t change anything either. And I thought you didn’t have any problem with that. Maybe I’m wrong.”

Sirius didn’t even attempt to cut in and say anything, or escape from Remus’s grip. There wasn’t any way he could either, as Remus’s right arm was holding his right collar, and his other arm was against the wall on the left of his head, effectively blocking him in. If that wasn’t enough, his left leg was also pressed against him and a part of him was getting some satisfaction out of the situation- the same part of him that rendered him speechless. However, this emotion was completely overshadowed by his anger, but also fear at how ferocious Moony was above him.

“And perhaps I was right to tell Lily my secrets, and not you. Because you are not nearly as good a friend, as good a person, and as trustworthy a classmate as she is right now.” He growled again, his voice quiet, but dangerously low so that it seemed a lot louder. “I think, Black, that you’re just jealous and taking it out on me, instead of being a proper man about anything, for once in your damned life.”

Sirius looked straight into Remus’s eyes, a fiery gaze that was held by both of them for longer than they could count. Between the wide, dark eyes of Remus and the dull grey eyes of Sirius, a lot of furious emotion was conveyed. Sirius was deeply hurt and mad at what Remus had just said, but neither male wanted to be the first to break the gaze.

It was probably a good thing, in the end, that James and Peter decided that it was a good time to go to bed themselves, as James opened the door and walked into the room, immediately spotting his two friends against the wall. With a final snarl, Remus shoved Sirius into the wall, before turning on his heels and storming downstairs, where everybody else had gone to their beds. James turned to his best mate, and saw him collapse down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, knees up against him as he shook.

“Either I walked in on something kinky going on between my two pals, or something’s up here.” He tried to joke, but they fell on deaf ears. To tell you the truth, part of the reason Sirius had collapsed was because of the way Remus had been holding him, flushed up against the wall. But before he knew what else was happening, tears were streaming down his face. He’d fucked up for real this time.

 

The whole of the next week was torture for both males. Not only were they actively avoiding each other, but people had begun to notice. The rumour was that Remus and Sirius had had a big argument, and thus had broken up- or so people said. Nobody really knew, except the two people in question, who both weren`t acting as they usually did. Remus refused to see anybody other than Lily in the hospital wing after his night as a werewolf, which hurt not only Sirius, but Remus himself too.

Neither of the two were themselves that week in lessons either, Sirius actually looking like he was paying attention for once, and Remus doing the opposite. Many professors found themselves wondering if the boys were okay, as they were both sitting apart from each other and acting differently. It was unnerving, but neither wanted to be the first to speak to the other. Finally fearing for their whole friendship, Sirius decided that he was going to have to man up, for once in his life, and apologise to his best friend. Else he didn`t know how he would continue to function.

 

The next Saturday night, Sirius entered the dorm, where he saw Remus lay on his back, reading a book. He looked up from it, caught sight of Sirius, and flashed him an annoyed glare before turning back to his book. Sirius gulped, but stood his ground. He had to man up, and say what he really meant to say. He made his way towards Remus’s bed, and the other boy stood up suddenly, wary of another argument.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Sirius stated, and Remus snorted.

“Caught on, have you?” He said back bitterly. Sirius didn’t want another argument, as he was here to say what he meant, for real this time.

“Look, this kind of stuff’s hard for me,” He began, looking at the floor. “I’m not used to doing things like this, cause I’m an arrogant prick who doesn’t seem to care about anything.”

“That is true,” Remus replied, with an edge still to his tone. “I suppose you must never have apologised in your life.”

“That’s not what I came to do,” Sirius fired back, before seeing Moony’s icy glare. Whoops. “Well, yeah I suppose I should apologise.”

“You ‘suppose you should’?” Remus mocked, anger rising once more.

“Well yeah, I shouldn’t have said some of the stuff I said. I shouldn’t have been rude to Lily because she’s a muggle born-”

“- you shouldn’t have been rude to Lily in the first place, regardless of her blood status!” Remus butted in.

“Yeah, I guess I shouldn’t have. And I also shouldn’t have called you part animal.” he admitted, looking up into Remus’s eyes. They had moved slightly closer over the course of this discussion.

“Well, at least I know what you think of me now.” Remus sighed.

“No, no I do not think you’re part animal, Moons!” Sirius argued, regret and anger dancing in his head.

“Well, why else would you call me that?” Moony argued back.

“Because it was in the heat of the moment, and I was saying things I knew would hurt you because that’s what you do in an argument!” Sirius all but shouted in frustration. “And you said some things that hurt me too, you know!”

Remus didn’t reply, just looked up at Sirius. “Were you…. Jealous?” He asked finally.

“Jealous?” Sirius laughed, loud voice still on. “Of course I was bloody jealous, Moony. You and Lily had been keeping secrets from me, and as your... best mate, I was annoyed that she was taking time away from you when I could be with you instead! Of course I was jealous! You two were probably off in the corner, happily sharing secrets and going off to other places where other people couldn’t watch you together.”

It was Remus’s turn to be annoyed now. “First of all, Sirius, I would never, ever date Lily. She’s my friend, somebody who I trust with anything, but she’s like a sister to me. I could never have any romantic feelings for her. Secondly, I’m gay Sirius!” He shouted, looming over his friend, who was backed against one of the posts of Remus’s four poster bed.

“You’re… you’re gay?” Sirius dumbly questioned.

“Yes, and I’ve known it ever since third year. But I never wanted to tell anybody as I was too scared that you wouldn’t want a gay werewolf sleeping in the same room as you.” Remus admitted.

“That’s silly. We’d all have been fine. Hell, I’m bisexual myself!” Sirius admitted, causing Remus to blank for a second, before turning back to him. “Look, I told you already that I’m not good at this stuff, and while I’m not good at apologising, I didn’t really mean that. I’ve been wanting to say it for years, but I’m just not brave enough. I-” He broke away, looking at the face right in front of him, lapping up every word.

“Sirius, can I ask you a question?” Remus asked, pupils blown wide, and voice low.

“You just did.” Sirius pointed out, but Remus ignored him.

“Were you slightly… aroused the other night, when I pinned you to the wall?” He asked, eyes full of lust. Sirius just opened his eyes wider, and blushed deeply, mouth opening and closing without knowing how to reply. Remus smirked. “Thought so. Does me being angry and strong turn you on, Sirius?”

Sirius didn’t know how to reply, so he closed his eyes and drew a big breath in. “I love you, Remus Lupin.”

Remus grinned widely, before pulling Sirius forwards into a wild kiss. It was everything both of the boys had hoped it would be, as Sirius gasped at the contact, opening his mouth wider to Remus. He stuck his tongue in, exploring the shape of his mouth with his tongue, as Sirius’s knees shook. Before he knew it, Remus had pushed him onto the bed, so that he was straddling him, and leaned back in to kiss him harder.

Sirius was really beginning to like the dominant alpha male side to Remus, and was very glad that he was laying on the bed as there was no way his knees would still be holding him up at this point. From where he was laying, Remus moved his hands so that they were running through his dark, long black hair, and Sirius moaned at the touch. Remus decided there and then that that noise was the hottest thing he`d heard, and spent the next five minutes eliciting more such noises from the boy below him.

Hungrily, Sirius began to unbutton Remus`s shirt, trying to drag the material down off the taller boy`s frame, and he drew a breath as he saw the pale skin underneath. Breath-taken, he traced his fingers along all the scars that littered Remus`s torso, and mumbled words akin to `beautiful` under his breath.

Remus wasted no time in rendering Sirius to the same state, as he made quick work of his shirt, seeing as Sirius kept it buttoned low anyway. "You have no idea how long I`ve wanted to see you like this." He moaned, as he ran his fingers swiftly over Sirius`s body too. As he connected their lips back together, he lowered his body so that they were flush against each other, and felt immediately that Sirius was hard beneath him.

Experimentally, he ground his hips down in a circular motion, and Sirius moaned louder than before into the kiss. Shifting his hips upwards to gain more friction himself, he found himself wanting even more, aroused and painfully hard. Remus seemed to sense that, because he reached down to undo Sirius`s trousers, pulling the zip down before making short work of his own trousers too. Looking down at the bulge in front of him, Remus turned up to look at Sirius.

"Are you- can I touch-?" He asked, short of breath.

"Fuck yes, just touch me Moony. Please, I`ve waited so long." He told him quickly, before he felt Remus pull down his boxers, cock springing upwards as they came off. Remus took a breath in, before tentatively reaching down to grip it, squeezing slightly and running his hand up and down. Sirius moaned obscenely, and arched his back high to get closer to Remus. Wanting not to let Remus miss out, he reached up towards him and pulled his own boxers down too. His eyes widened as he saw his impressively long cock, and wasted no time in wrapping his own hand around it himself.

Both moaning in pleasure, Remus leant down and took both of their dicks in his big hands (hands which hadn`t failed to turn Sirius on many times before). Feeling close, it barely took a minute before Sirius was cumming, hips shifting and mouth wide open. The sight took Remus over the edge too, as he leant up to Sirius and closed the gap between them, kissing him messily as they both came together.

Losing all strength, they both collapsed onto Remus`s bed, landing in a hot tangle out of breath. Searching quickly in his discarded trouser pocket, Remus reached his wand and case a quick charm to clean them up, wanting to feel comfortable as he didn't feel like he wanted to move any time this night. Once they had caught their breath, Sirius turned to Remus and pulled him into a shorter, sweeter kiss which conveyed real meaning.

"I really am sorry about everything I said, Rem." He told him, eyes full of genuine apology, and Remus smiled back at him.

"I think I've accepted your apology, passionate as it was." He replied back, seeing Sirius's cheeks flamed red. "But really, Pads, it's okay. We both said things we regret saying now, and I want to put it behind us."

"So... what does this make us?" Sirius asked, linking their fingers together underneath his covers. Remus shrugged.

"Whatever you`d like us to be."

"I've been wanting to call you my boyfriend for the past year, if you`d like me to?" He asked tentatively, still slightly weary of rejection.

"I'd love you to, if I can call you mine." Remus said, and they smiled stupidly at each other for another few minutes. In a half awake state of tiredness and love, Remus mumbled something incoherent to Sirius, who couldn`t understand what he said.

"I said, I really don`t want to move from here." He spoke louder.

"Then don`t. It`ll give the others something to cheer about anyway." Sirius said back, and felt Remus move closer towards him in their lazy hug.

"Love you." Remus tiredly yawned.

"Love you too, to the moon and back!" Sirius laughed, as Remus playfully pushed him in his side.

"Not funny." He said, even whilst grinning widely. They fell asleep like that, in each others arms, content.


End file.
